The present invention relates generally to whistle mounting apparatus and particularly to wrist mounted apparatus which position the whistle for ready grasping by the user's lips.
Athletic coaches typically wear a whistle attached to a lanyard which is worn around the neck. When a coach wishes to signal a command to athletes during practice the grasps the whistle in his hand, raises it to his lips, and blows into it. The whistle provides a distinct and recognizable shrill which directs the athletes to begin or conclude some activity.
Many athletic coaches also participate in the practice activities. The coach may demonstrate a particular activity or skill, assist an athlete in a drill, or actively challenge an athlete in a competition. The direct participation enables the coach to provide both as increased motivation of the athletes and more precise feedback regarding skill and technique.
Some athletic activities require special protective gear to be worn on the hands. In particular, hockey and lacrosse require bulky padded gloves. Hockey and lacrosse coaches typically wear these gloves during practice so that they can safely participate in the sporting activity.
The thick fingers and heavy padding of protective hand coverings make grasping a whistle cumbersome. Thus, the coach may send a delayed signal because he can not quickly grasp the whistle and bring it to his lips. The timing of the signal to stop an activity can be critical to safety, especially in contact sports where an athlete may receive a surprise blow at the end of a drill if the stop signal has not sounded.
What is needed is an apparatus which attaches a whistle to the wrist and locates the whistle so that when the arm is raised, the whistle is positioned for ready grasping by the lips.